This invention relates generally to improvements in aerator jets or nozzles for spas, hot tubs, therapeutic baths and the like. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved spa jet designed for enhanced therapeutic action and improved flow adjustment features.
Water jet aerators have been utilized extensively in conjunction with spas, tubs, baths, and the like to provide aerated water or an air-water jet stream which may be directed against a person's body to provide a therapeutic massage action. Typically, the aerator includes a nozzle for discharging a water jet into a cavity which creates a vacuum or suction by venturi action to draw and mix ambient air with the water stream. The resulting air-water mixture is then discharged through an elongated conduit having a typically tubular shape for delivering the stream into the spa or tub. In this regard, the aerator normally incorporates an eyeball fitting to permit pivotal directional adjustment of the nozzle.
In the past, water jet aerators of this general type have exhibited a variety of inherent limitations and disadvantages. For example, the tubular discharge conduit used to direct the mixed air-water stream into the spa has inherently provided a relatively narrow range or field of therapeutic action. In spite of directional adjustment features, it has not been possible for relatively broad skin areas to receive a vigorous massage action attributable to the discharge stream from a single aerator. Moreover, such prior devices have generally been difficult to adjust, especially with respect to adjusting the mixing ratio of air and water from within the spa and without interrupting air and water flow.
There exists, therefore, a need for an improved spa jet or aerator of relatively simple design to provide a relatively broad range of vigorous massage action, and wherein the spa jet is easily adjusted from within the spa. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.